The field of the present disclosure relates generally to power electronics assemblies and, more specifically, to cooling systems for power electronics assemblies.
At least some known electronics systems, such as those included in avionics platforms, include an interface that supports a plurality of electronic components such as line-replaceable units (LRUs). A LRU is generally defined as a modular component capable of being quickly and easily interchangeable at the interface with a replacement component. During operation, LRUs generate heat that must be dissipated to ensure the LRUs continue to function properly for extended durations. At least some known cooling systems utilize cooling liquid to dissipate heat from the LRUs. For example, in a two-phase cooling system, cooling liquid is discharged towards the LRUs and the cooling fluid's latent heat of vaporization is used to cool the LRUs. In such systems, each LRU generally has its own dedicated cooling fluid supply assembly whose equipment size and cooling capability is selected based on a heat load generated by each associated LRU. As such, having each cooling fluid supply assembly tailored to each LRU increases equipment requirements, and thus increases the weight of an overall assembly, such as the avionics platform.